


Anticipation

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Watson kiss Holmes or does he make him wait? Does he give Holmes a gentle handjob or does he tie his cock and balls and tease him until Holmes is squirming and whimpering and begging for release?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipation




End file.
